Fallen Angel, part 2
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Just like "Angel on My Mind", episode #73; Fallen Angel, needs its part 2. The Jill/Kelly and Jill/Kris fights continue and what does it lead to? Femslash-warning. Written with the help of BlueOrbs998! :D R&R! :D M-RATED!
1. Kelly vs Jill

**- I still don't own any rights to Charlie's Angels and its characters, you know this show would be completely different if I did! ^_^  
****This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only! **

**- K/K are a couple. Don't like, don't read. But always review, haha! **

**- Thanks a lot to BlueOrbs998 with the help for this, all the brilliant ideas!  
She's written a big part of the upcoming fight in this chapter too! :))  
**

**

* * *

**

**Fallen Angel, part 2**

_**So what happened?**_

_Kris, Kelly, Bosley and Tiffany are trying to capture a diamond thief by the name of Damien Roth, and Kelly finds out that Jill is in town, on the wrong side of the law, and she's having a relationship with Roth. There are some fights and we later find out that Jill was hired by Charlie to take Roth down. _

_This story takes place at the rooftop when Damien has given up, so no, the office-scene at the end never happened. _

**Chapter 1. **

"Oh well. Back to the snake." Damien sighed as he pulled the diamond out of his pocket, handing Jill the diamond.

As she was about to take it, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. She looked up at him with a look filled with pain.

"You were wrong Jill. You didn't just conform to an image. You really are a pirate's lady." Damien said, kissing her hand as he gave her the diamond.

He then walked down towards the angels, knowing he'd been caught. Jill stayed still up on the rooftop, regretting everything she had done. Why did she let Charlie convince her to do this? Not only had she been fighting with both Kris and Kelly, but she had really fallen for this man. Charlie had told her not to get involved, but she hadn't been able to control herself. Damien Roth had everything she wanted in a man. Humor, strength, passion, honesty, loyalty, charm and so much love to share. She was in love, and she was breaking her own heart. Just for Charlie. It was insane what they would do for that man.

Jill looked down towards the others, Bosley and Tiffany were taking Roth down while Kris and Kelly had stopped to look at Jill. Jill lowered her head, she knew they could see how much she regretted her choice.

Kris finally gave in and walked up to her sister, standing in front of her, smoothing her upper arms.

"Jill? Are you okay?"

Jill looked up at Kris, and Kris could see the tears trying to break out. Jill bit her lower lip and shook her head. No, she was not okay.

She sighed as she put the diamond into Kris' hand, then she walked down from the platform on the roof. She walked by Kelly, and as soon as she had past her she felt the tears making their way down her cheeks. She quickly brushed them away as she hurried out the door where Damien, Bosley and Tiffany had left.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked, looking up at Kris who shrugged her shoulders.

"I, I don't know."

"If Jill's in love with him, why did she fight him?"

Kris looked at Kelly, she was just as confused as she was. They looked at each other for a second before sighing, nodding.

"Charlie."

"Come on, let's hurry after her." Kris said, and both Kelly and Kris began jogging to catch up with Jill. They caught her halfway down the stairs where she was sitting down leaning to the wall, tears falling from her eyes. Kris knelt next to Jill, carefully putting her hand on Jill's shoulder.

"Jill? Jill, look at me, please?"

There was no reaction from Jill, so Kris grabbed her face and forced Jill to look at her.

"Honey, what's going on? Please talk to us."

"You won't understand."

Kris brushed Jill's hair out of her face.

"I might, you'll never know unless you tell me."

Jill bit her lower lip, taking a deep breath as Kris brushed the tears away from Jill's face. Jill looked up at Kris, then looked behind her where she saw Kelly standing a few steps further up, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I never should've let any of this happen, any of this..." Jill whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie wanted me to trap Damien Roth. I've been at it for over a month."

Kris sighed as she looked up at Kelly. Yeah, they had been right. Charles Townsend.

"You did it, you managed to trap him, so what's wrong?" Kris whispered, looking Jill in the eyes.

Jill looked down at her hands and swallowed hard.

"I fell in love with him." Jill whispered.

"Oh Jill. You know how love is. It happens, and you'll never see it coming before it hits you like a wave."

"It certainly does." Kelly smiled to herself, and Kris looked at her over her shoulder, meeting her smile.

"It shouldn't have happened here. Not like this. I was working, I knew beforehand that I was only out to trap him."

"You can't plan everything Jill." Kris sighed as she pulled Jill into a hug. "And I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I'm sorry too, for speaking to you that way. I would have never –"

"Sssch, I know that. Right now, I'm a little miffed at Charlie for putting you in this position." Kris said, cutting Jill off in the middle of the sentence.

"He's just doing his job, Krissy."

"Still, it was a rotten thing to do to us. To you, especially."

Jill nodded, and a small smile spread on her face. At least she had gotten to meet Damien. Something good had come from it. She had never expected to fall in love with another man after Steve Carmody, but Damien had pulled the rug from under her feet and swept her away onto a magic carpet ride. The feeling she got every time she spent a minute with him was nothing but pure heaven. She kept telling herself over and over and over that he had been a diamond thief. The icecat.

"I guess I never expected I would break my own heart like that. I never thought I would fall for him."

Kris sighed, and wondered for a second how to respond to that when Kelly cleared her throat behind them.

"Kris, maybe you should take the diamond back?" Kelly suggested with a smile.

Kris eyes widened and she nodded at Kelly with a smile. She was still holding onto the diamond, and now she held it up into the air, then placed it towards her neck.

"You know, this would look great on me." Kris smiled towards Kelly.

"Don't even think about it." Kelly smiled back.

"Why don't you ever buy me jewelry like this?" Kris said, shooting out her lower lip into a pout.

"That is not jewelry. That is a way for someone rich to gloat about their money." Kelly giggled. "It's ridiculously huge."

Kris pointed her tongue towards Kelly, the kill-joy, then turned towards Jill.

"Meet me downstairs when you're ready?"

Jill nodded, and Kris smiled to her before walking down the stairs.

As soon as Kris was out of earshot Kelly suppressed the urge to slap Jill across the face.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!?"

Jill turned baffled towards Kelly, not prepared to the outburst at all.

"Excuse me?"

"Jill, I meant every word I told you at the studio. You were killing Kris, she was giving up hope. Man you should have seen her, she was a complete wreck."

"I understand that..."

"You don't understand shit!"

Jill just stared at Kelly, and she felt the heartache beginning to turn into anger.

"You were just following Charlie's orders, I get it. But you're not working for that man anymore!" Kelly snapped.

"Kelly, he asked for a favor and I did it for him. It wasn't easy on me either!"

"I've never seen Kris so hurt or betrayed before. You have no idea what you put her through, you weren't there holding her when she completely broke down Jill, you weren't there to hold her when she cried her eyes out! You told me when you left the agency to take care of her, to make sure no one would ever hurt her. I didn''t think that meant I needed to keep her away from you, from her sister!"

"Kell, you have no right to yell at me! I knew I was hurting Kris, I saw it in her eyes and I wanted to back out of it, but she - and you - were already mad and then everything had been for nothing. That would have made the pain and hurt completely useless and unnecessary."

"So you think the pain you cost your little sister was worth it?"

"I didn't say that! I don't ever meant to hurt her, I thought this case would be wrapped up even before we got here, but no, it didn't turn out that way and things got out of hand!"

"I don't know if I should throw you off the roof or not. I'm deciding."

"I don't like you too much right now Kelly, it would be in your best interest to not threaten me."

"Never in my life would I believe you would pull a stunt like this. Seriously, Jill. I thought I knew you better."

"Don't hand me that. You're the one off screwing my sister. You and Kris are like complete strangers to me. I meant what I said in the studio too, about how do you really ever know if you know someone. I really thought I knew you and Kris, but obviously I didn't!"

"The Jill I used to know would be accepting of whatever her sister did with her life, and she wouldn't fall in love with jewel thieves!"

"Good God, Kelly, she doesn't love you."

Kelly snarled as she moved closer to Jill, who was rising to her feet.

"You don't at all see yourself being hypocritical? You can do whatever you want with your life, but Kris and I can't? You can fall in love with whoever you want to, but Kris and I can't? Who the hell put you in charge of your sister's life?"

"I don't care what you do with YOUR life, but keep it separate from my sister's! I want her to get married, I want her to have children, none of those things she can do with you! Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, she's only sticking around so she doesn't hurt you? It makes sense to me, that's the kind of person she is."

"I know Kris better than that. Apparently you've forgotten who she is since you left."

"Just shut the hell up."

"Ooh, is that a sore spot? You left her Jill. You see her _three weeks_ out of the year. How do you know her "so well"? I'm the one with her _every single day_."

"What does that prove Kelly? Not a thing!"

Kelly backed away from Jill, gritting her teeth as she did.

"I don't know who you are. And if Kris saw you right now, she wouldn't know you either."

"If she heard me, she would know I was right."

Kelly let a growl free from her throat, and fought back her rage, her fist clenching. She walked past Jill, then turned around to face her a few steps down.

"Too bad you weren't really with Damien, I would've enjoyed sending you both to jail."


	2. Kris vs Jill

**Thank you guys for all the feedback! I love that you're enjoying this! And shame on me, no updates in almost a week! I blame it completely on the fact that I started school this week, and afterwards I just collapsed in bed. Having a bad cough and real bad chest pains - seriously I don't have time to get sick now! -sigh- **

**Anyway, shortie chapter... Hope you'll enjoy, and let me know what you think ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2.**

Kelly hurried her steps down the stair, coming out to the parking lot where she found all her fellow teammates, including Kris.

"Where's… What happened?" Kris asked carefully.

She could see how angry Kelly was. The brunette angel's face was twisted and red, her eyebrows drawn together, her jaw clenched and her eyes narrow.

"I'm sorry Kris."

"You had a fight?" Kris asked confused and Kelly nodded.

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"This. Us. Everything."

Kelly looked back towards the building, and she could see Jill in the window on the second floor. She was waiting for Kelly to leave. Kelly sighed and gave Kris a quick kiss.

"I'll call you later."

"But… Kelly!"

Kelly didn't listen, she walked to her car and took off.

Kelly got into her car and drove. The fight kept replaying in her head, and even though she was mad as hell at Jill, Jill's words kept repeating in her mind.

_`Good God, Kelly, she doesn't love you… I want her to get married, I want her to have children, none of those things she can do with you! Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, she's only sticking around so she doesn't hurt you?´_

Kelly slammed her palm into her forehead, like if she could slam out the annoying and hurting thoughts she had in her mind. _`For crying out loud Kelly, stop thinking about it! Kris does love you, she does! She's not just with you because she doesn't want to hurt you, she loves you just as much as you love her. But... What if Jill's right? I could never live with her if I knew I was holding her back from what she wanted. What if she really wants to get married and have kids? If I can't give her everything she needs, I don't want to be with her. I love her too much to cause her any type of pain. It wouldn't be fair. I could never do that to her.´_

_

* * *

_

Kris stared at her sister as Jill walked out of the building. Jill looked mad as hell, in the same time as Kris saw that she had been crying, and she also looked very insecure. She was carefully walking towards them, her eyes locked onto the patrol car, where Damien was sitting in the backseat.

He looked hurt and betrayed, still a small smile spread on his face as he saw Jill. She had broken his heart when he realized she was not on his side, but seeing her so broken down as she was right now made him feel a little better. He knew from just looking at her that she really hadn't just acted, she had meant what she said. She really did love him as much as he loved her. It had been a long, long time since he had met anyone quite like her, and he had taken a risk, he knew she had been a detective, and he knew how loyal she was to her former boss.

"What happened Jill?" Kris asked flatly as her sister walked up to her.

Jill shook her head. She didn't want to talk about that here and now, because she had a feeling that it would lead to another argument, and she didn't want to do that in front of everyone else.

Kris understood that Jill didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't push her sister. They stayed for a while before they got into the cobra and drove to the beach house. The entire drive home was made in silence, and it wasn't until they were having dinner that the first words came out.

"What happened in there?" Kris asked carefully.

"In where?" Jill said flatly, slowly ripping a white bread apart with her fingers, leaving breadcrumbs all over her place by the table.

"You know where. In the building, with Kelly. She was reeking when she came out of that building and you were ticked off too. What the hell did you say to each other?"

"Kris, do we have to talk about that now? It's been a long day, let's just go to sle-"

"No, Jill. What did you tell her? You talked about her and me didn't you? Why can't you just not let that be? We love each other Jill, is it so hard for you to understand?"

"Yes, actually, it is! You're not like… like _that_!"

"Like that?" Kris repeated annoyed, putting her fork down to her plate with a loud tinkling sound, making Jill slightly jump in her chair. "Like that!? The word you're searching for is lesbian Jill. L-e-s-b-i-a-n. Why can't you say that? What the hell is wrong with two women loving each other? Love is love and you can't decide whom you're gonna fall in love with!"

"Kris, she's brainwashed you! You're not like that, I know you! I've known you my entire life and you've never been attracted to a woman before!"

"No, I haven't, been I'm attracted to Kelly and I've been that since the first time I laid eyes on her. Kelly's a guy's girl too, but I evidentially had the same impact on her as well!"

"Kris, I don't mean to be a pain in the ass, but I'm your big sister and I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? From what exactly?"

Jill sighed deeply.

"Getting heartbroken." She then answered in a quiet voice.

Kris just stared at Jill in a shocked face for a few seconds before wrinkling her nose, pulling her eyebrows together.

"Why do you think Kelly would break my heart?"

"Kris, I'm not saying that Kelly will do that, but I remember you standing in front of the mirror as a kid draped in a sheet with flowers in your hand, dreaming of your wedding. I want to see you get married, I want to see you start a family. You can't do that with Kelly, you need a man."

"Jill, I bet there's somewhere in the world where they allow same-sex marriage, or at least partnership. And we can adopt, or plant sperm. Don't be so negative, I can get all the things with Kelly that I can get from a man."

"Kris, you know that's not true."

"Jill, just cut the crap! I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you telling me what to do and not to do with my life. I might be your kid sister, but I'm not a kid. I'm a grown up woman and I'm in love with Kelly. There's no need for you to protect me any longer! I want to live my own life so stop trying to change it!"

As Kris spoke she rose to her feet, the chair flying backwards to the floor from her speed. Jill rose to her feet too.

"Kris, I don't want you to change, I want you to live the way you planned! I want you to follow your dreams of raising a family because I know how much that means to you!"

"Jill, I maybe didn't plan this when I was a kid, but things change, people change!"

"You haven't changed! Kelly has and she's brainwashed you when you were knocked out to make you think you're in love! It's insane Kris! You know you only stick with her because you don't want to hurt her!"

"That's not true Jill!" Kris said, crossing her arms over her chest. She had realized that her hands were shaking out of anger, and she was forcing the tears back into the sockets. She couldn't believe that this was her sister. Her lovable sister. This was not her.

"Jill, what's wrong with you!?"

"I can't stand you or Kelly and it's driving me insane! And in the same time Charlie forces me to go through all of this with Damien! It hurts Kris! I wished he didn't have to go to jail, I love him, I absolutely love him!"

"So you can fall in love with a diamond thief, but I can't love Kelly?"

"Now you even sound like her. You've changed Kris."

"No." Kris said flatly, beginning to walk out, grabbing her car keys and purse as she did. She stopped in the door and turned around towards Jill.

"I didn't change, except the fact that I finally was able to get out of the closet. You did change though. You used to let me live my life, you used to be happy for me. What changed?"

Kris looked at Jill for a second, raising her eyebrow. When Jill didn't answer, Kris walked out of the door and slammed it shut after her.


	3. Kelly and Kris MRATED!

**MAJOR WARNING!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS AS M-RATED AS I THINK IT CAN GET! ;)  
DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.  
LIKE .............. enjoy ^_^  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. **

Kelly was pacing around in her house. Jill's words just kept replaying in her mind and she couldn't get the thoughts out of her focus, they were nagging her and the more she thought about it, the more scared she got. Had she taken advantage of Kris after the amnesia? Was she taking away a dream that Kris had been having since she was a child about marriage and a husband? Was she destroying Kris' life, but Kris was just too kind to say anything? Oh come on, Kris wasn't that stupid. If she didn't want to be with Kelly, she would've told her…

_Right?_

Kelly was having doubts as she walked around in her livingroom, up and down it. She was having serious doubts. She loved Kris like nothing else, and she was feeling so comfortable with her. Everything was going as she wanted it too, and Kris seemed pleased. Kelly thought she could read Kris like an open book, but could she? Could she really look at Kris and know exactly what was going on in her mind? Maybe she couldn't? Jill can. Jill had been with Kris since the day she was born, even when Kris was inside their mother's tummy, Jill had been there. Maybe Jill was looking at Kris, seeing immediately that Kris was not pleased with the situation.

The more Kelly started thinking about it, she realized she might would have to make a decision of a lifetime.

Kelly stopped pacing for the first time in over two hours when the door bell rang, and she walked over to open it. As she opened the door she immediately forgot all about the thoughts in her mind as she saw Kris standing outside, tears silently falling from her eyes.

"Kris, honey, what's wrong?"

Kris just shook her head and walked inside. She walked into the livingroom, then suddenly stopped, turned around towards Kelly.

"What the hell is her problem!? I though she would be happy for me because I'm happy but that's evidentially not the case!" Kris roared, her arms flaring as she began pacing in a circle. "She's acting like a damn child, and there's no way to reason with her, Kelly, I don't know what to say or do to make her happy! Why is she so damn stubborn?"

Kelly walked up to Kris who was now tucking her hands into her pockets of her jeans, breathing rapidly from anger and hurt.

"Kris, I don't know. Jill obviously can't stand the thought of us being together."

"She's my sister Kelly! She's supposed to be there for me and help me through things, smile with me when I smile and cry with me when I cry. She's not supposed to slam a door into my face and scream at me because I'm living my life as I want to!"

"No, Kris, she isn't supposed to do that, but she is. Evidentially that's how she deals with this. She… she doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Why would you hurt me?"

"I wouldn't. I would hurt myself to make sure I didn't hurt you." Kelly said, walking up the last steps to Kris, pulling her hands out of her pockets and grabbed them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kris asked confused.

"I would do anything to keep you from getting hurt."

"Even if that meant you hurt yourself in the progress? I would never let you do that Kelly."

"Well, maybe you won't have a choice." Kelly smiled lightly.

"Kelly, I love you so much." Kris said, letting go of Kelly's hands, grabbing her face and kissed her on her lips.

As they broke away for air, Kris looked Kelly into her eyes.

"Kelly, whatever Jill says I want you to know that. I need you to know that."

Kelly smiled as she reached forward to give Kris a kiss, moving up her hands to Kris' hair. As they broke away again Kelly smiled.

"I love you too."

Kris noticed the tears were bubbling up in Kelly's eyes, and she wondered what was going on in Kelly's brain. Something was bugging her, and Kris wanted to know exactly what. She had a few theories, and all of them included Jill.

"Kelly, please talk to me?"

"It's been a long day Kris, and the fights with Jill… I don't know what to say."

"Fights?"

Kelly looked at Kris as she repeated the word, then realized she had put it in plural.

"I had a fight with Jill earlier too."

"What?"

"I went to her at the martial arts studio and yelled at her." Kelly said, observing Kris' facial expressions.

"About… us?"

"About you."

"About me?"

"She was hurting you, and I got mad." Kelly said, taking a deep breath. "I couldn't stand seeing you like that, knowing your own sister did that to you. So I just went down there and yelled at her."

Kris nodded, then gave Kelly a small smile.

"You're the best in the world, do you know that?"

"I'm not, I'm just protecting you."

Kris felt her heart bubble over, the feeling in her chest was indescribable. Oh how much she loved this woman, Kelly would walk through fire and water for her, she would do anything in her power to protect her and Kris knew that. It was an amazing feeling and Kris couldn't stop herself from grabbing Kelly's face and pressing her lips against hers.

And no matter how annoyed, worried or sad Kelly was, a passionate kiss like that could always switch her around. Their tongues met, and Kris could feel the burning urge bubble inside of her. The last couple of days had been completely chaotic and now she suddenly realized how much she needed Kelly. She needed her. Now. Right here. She shoved Kelly backwards, up against the wall as their tongues tangled together. Kris hands moved down onto Kelly's body, and Kris could feel her body shiver as Kelly moaned into her mouth.

"Kris…" Kelly let out from deep in her throat, and it made Kris even more aroused.

"Talk to me." Kris whispered as she let go of Kelly's lips for a second to catch her breathe, then moving her lips towards Kelly's neck, kissing her on the sensitive jugular. Kelly's words was interlaced together into a shivering moan, her hands fumbling over Kris' body, trying to find her way inside of her clothes, as Kris was unbuttoning Kelly's brown blouse.

Kelly mind was fading away from her body, but she knew that there might not be much more out of this in the future. If there were any at all. Inside her chest she felt desperation build up, she needed Kris. She needed to feel her, she needed her on top and inside of her, because she had no idea if this would be the last time. Kelly was not going to let it pass, she was gonna enjoy every second of it, and her brain stopped worrying when Kris finally got the blouse open, pulled it off Kelly and let it drop to the floor.

Kris moved her hands down to Kelly's hips, following the line of her body, as her lips trailed along the brunette's body. She was so hot. So tempting. Kris kissed, licked and nipped her way down to Kelly's breast, bringing up her hands to gently, but still forcefully, caress them, switching away to replace her fingers with her tongue and lips now and then.

"Kris… Ow… Bed…" Kelly whimpered, her legs were shaking from the excitement and sensation going on inside of her body.

Kelly began walking backwards through the livingroom, pulling Kris with her, who was still kissing at her sensitive skin.

Kelly didn't make it all the way to the bed, halfway there she collapsed into the couch as Kris began nipping at her nipple.

"Kris, yeah… yeah…" Kelly moaned, trying to form words, but she couldn't shape the words as her vocal cords were vibrating with arousal.

Kelly grabbed Kris white t-shirt that she had changed into when she got home, and pulled it over her head. It needed to come off. Kelly needed to see Kris.

Kris moaned slightly as she was forced to remove her lips from Kelly's breast, but she quickly found the sensitive areas again, sucking, licking, nipping, her tongue making circles around the nipples as one of Kelly's hands pulled its fingers through Kris' hair.

Kelly was not controlling her body anymore – her fingers that were either tangling themselves into Kris' hair or others gripping the couch, her throat and vocal cords forming sexy and electrifying sounds from deep in her chest, her hips pressing themselves towards Kris. Everything seemed to have a life of its own and Kelly turned on her brain completely.

"Kris, I need you… Touch me… No teasing…" Kelly's voice said in a seductive voice, filled with passion and desperation.

Kris could feel Kelly's need, and she trailed down along Kelly's body, unbuckling the belt quickly she pulled down Kelly's brown pants, tossing them away. Kris then began to smoother the inside of Kelly's thighs as Kris kissed around Kelly's belly button. Kelly felt the muscles in her entire body tense up with excitement as Kris' fingers moved up from her thighs, grabbing a hold of the panties, pulling them down and off. As Kris tossed them away the landed hanging over the back of a chair in the room. Kris' fingers moved back to the exposed body in front of her, the body that was panting and moaning on the couch. Kris kissed the inside of Kelly's thighs, as her fingers moved up to Kelly's lower abdomen.

"Kris, no… oh … tea-oh-sing…" Kelly moaned as Kris nipped on the inside of her firm thighs.

Kris smiled to herself as she looked up at Kelly for a second, her eyes were closed, she was sweating and trembling, and the hand that wasn't in Kris' hair was clutching a pillow hard. Kris moved her eyes back to the task at hand, kissing Kelly's belly button, kissing around it, trying to find the most sensitive spot. Kelly flinched slightly, moaning loudly as she did and Kris knew she had found her spot. She kissed it, licked it and nipped it before moving her head down towards more sensitive areas.

Kelly's hips pressed themselves towards Kris, and Kris felt like she was ready to explode when she realized how wet Kelly was. Kris knew it was her doing, and it almost pushed herself over the edge. Kris looked up at Kelly as she kept going down, Kelly's head was thrashing back and forth to the sides, leaned back towards the backrest of the couch, her back ached more than Kris thought was possible as she hips pressed themselves towards Kris all the time.

Kris observed Kelly's face as Kris' lips found Kelly's sensitive clit, and Kelly's eyes popped wide open in exhilaration as Kris began sucking on it.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-Kris!"

As Kelly's head was slamming back and forth, Kris slowly entered two fingers into Kelly's core, gently pumping her as she kept licking and sucking onto the clit. Kelly's hips were moving faster and more powerful, pressing herself towards Kris' fingers. Kris kept pumping her, bringing her up towards the climax of delirious pleasure, but brought her down just before she reached it.

"Kris! S-s-stop… teasing!" Kelly moaned, she felt like her heart was beating a hole in the chest wall, and she felt like she was gonna pass out from the pleasure.

"Okay then, cum for me honey." Kris said in a seductive voice before bringing her lips down towards Kelly's clit again.

Kris smiled to herself before speeding up the two fingers that were pumping inside of Kelly, and Kris' tongue began working faster. It didn't take long before Kris could feel the walls inside of Kelly closing in on her fingers, and Kris curved them up, making Kelly moan out loudly in pleasure. Kris knew she had brought Kelly to heaven when Kelly let out a scream loud enough the wake up the neighborhood, and Kris smiled to herself as she slowed down the pace, letting Kelly ride out the orgasm.

Kris moved up along Kelly's panting, sweaty and naked body, collapsing next to her in the couch. Kelly was breathing hard, and it took several minutes before she managed to open her eyes.

The first thought that struck her mind when she opened them was panic and complete horror. Kris looked at her then moved her head towards where Kelly was looking.

They had been having sex in front of the window, in full view from the garden.

And outside the house was big sister Jill standing, paralyzed, looking like she was ready to faint.

"Crap." Kris whispered through her teeth, looking at Kelly who nodded.

"Crap."


	4. The end

**Did I kill you in last chapter?  
(Ally doesn't have to answer xD)  
**

**Here goes the last chapter! BlueOrbs998 wrote a big part of it! Thanks for that!  
Thanks for all the reviews, and keep an eye open for the "Explanation of One Love Two Angels" :)**

**_Alltid trogen, _Agnes.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4.**

Both Kris and Kelly couldn't do anything but stare for a second before rushing to their feet, Kelly stumbling slightly. Kris grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it over her head as Kelly grabbed a blanket. They ran out in the same time as Jill unfroze, and began to head for her car. Kris and Kelly ran out barefoot after her, chasing her down across the grass. Kris reached her first, and grabbed her arm.

"Jill!"

"Don't touch me!" Jill screamed as she jerked away from Kris, stumbling slightly before regaining balance. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Jill, please…" Kris begged, as Kelly reached them.

"You… YOU!" Jill screamed, tossing herself over Kelly.

"JILL!" Kris screamed, trying to get a hold of her sister as Jill launched forward towards Kelly who was not prepared for it at all. Jill pinned Kelly to the grass, hitting her straight into the face with a clenched fist.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!?" Jill roared, landing another punch into Kelly's face.

"Jill, stop it!!" Kris screamed behind her, grabbing Jill by the shoulders, trying to get her away from Kelly who lay helpless on the ground under Jill. Jill was stronger than Kris, and just before she was about to hit Kelly again Kris grabbed her hair, and with full force she pulled Jill backwards. Jill fell off Kelly, who quickly jumped to her feet, putting her hand towards her face. She felt the taste of blood in her mouth, and winced slightly as her fingers connected with a very sensitive area about her left cheek and lip.

Kris was standing between Kelly and Kris, her arms stretched out towards the two of them, keeping them apart.

"Jill, stop it! She hasn't forced me or brainwashed me if that's what you think, I love her and yes, we have sex!"

Jill looked like she was having a heart attack, her face pale, sweat breaking out on top of her forehead, her fingers trembling. Kris had never in her life seen her sister like this. But on the other way around, Jill had never seen Kris have sex either.

"It's time to grow up and realize facts Jill!" Kelly snapped, and Kris immediately turned her head towards Kelly, piercing her eyes with anger.

"Shut up!" Jill howled back.

"No, you shut up Jill! You're being extremely childish and ridiculous!"

Jill launched herself towards Kelly again, almost knocking Kris down to. Kris pushed her back towards Jill and hit her with a hard elbow into her ribs, and Jill moaned as she sank down on her knees.

"Both of you stop it!" Kris screamed again, tears streaming down her face.

Why couldn't they just stay friends? Why was Jill taking this so hard? She should've realized by now that it wasn't just some stupid fling – Kelly and Kris had been together for over a year.

Jill slowly rose to her feet, staring at her sister with a dead, ice cold look.

"Kris, you better make a choice, because I can not stand seeing you with her." Jill growled, before turning around, getting into her car.

As she pulled in the gear, she hit the gas pedal and made a flying start down the road. Kris turned to Kelly, gently putting her hand towards her face that was already swelling up, taking a darker color. Kelly jerked away from Kris when Kris' hand connected with her face, and Kelly turned around and quickly disappeared into the house. Kris stood still, frozen on the lawn, brushing away some tears with the back of her hand. This was not what it was supposed to be like. She slowly shook her head before beginning to walk inside with slow steps. She walked over to Kelly's bar cabinet, pulling out some scotch, pouring a glass to herself before putting the bottle back. In the back of her head she could hear the shower from the bathroom, but in the focus in her brain were millions of thoughts fighting each other.

Had Jill told her to choose? Choose between Kelly and Jill? Choose between the person she loved and her sister? She love them both so indescribable much, how do you choose between the two persons you love to death? Kris had pictured herself spending the rest of her life with both of them but now she began to wonder if that was possible.

She sank down into the couch as she heard the shower being turned off, and a few minutes later Kelly came out dressed in a nightgown and robe.

Kris looked at her. Her face was red and puffy, and so were her eyes – Kelly had been crying. She had been crying a lot.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Kris asked, walking up to Kelly.

Kelly immediately backed away from Kris, and Kris froze in the step.

"What's wrong?"

"Jill won." Kelly whispered, looking down at her feet.

"What?"

"Kris, I can not be the reason why Jill is mad at you. I can't. I can't break up families. I grew up without one and I don't want to be the cause of the break up of another."

Kris thought her heart stopped beating as she realized what Kelly was saying.

"Kell…" She whispered, her voice immediately cracking.

"Jill is your sister, she's your flesh and blood and if you choose me, Jill will hate you for the rest of your life, and you will wake up one day and resent me for making you lose contact with your sister. She's more important to you than I am."

"Bu-"

"Please let me talk. You can switch partners and lovers for the wind Kris, but you can't switch your sister. You need her and you know that. I'm not saying that we never get to see each other again, we work together and if we try I think we can keep working together. But we wont… be … together."

"You're... you're actually doing this? I thought... Kelly! I thought you loved me, you said you did, yet you're standing here saying.." Kris whispered, the tears making her vision foggy, and she pulled her arms around herself.

"I'm not leaving you. I swear it, I'm not leaving you. I'm right here, I'm always going to be right here. But for now, with your sister as mad as she is... I can't be with you. We can't be together."

"No, that's not fair!"

"I know it's not fair, Kris. None of this is fair. But I'm not going to be the reason why you and Jill stop talking. I'm not going to take you away from your sister."

"You're not, that's in Jill's head!" Kris cried, burying her face into her hands as she tried to squeeze out the words she was trying to say.

Kelly looked away, she had been trying to not cry, but her tears were falling too. This was the hardest decision she had ever made.

"You said you loved me... I believed you..."

"I do love you, don't you see that's why I'm doing this? I'm doing this so you can be happy, so Jill can be happy. If we're meant to be together, then we'll be together. I love you more than anything in this world, and I can't watch you and your sister fight. I won't be the reason, Kris."

Kelly dried her tears with her sleeve before walking across the room, calling for a cab. Kris was in no state to drive. As Kelly's back got towards Kris, the blonde woman sank down onto her knees, burying her face into her hands again.

Kelly tried to close Kris' loud cry out of her mind as she ordered the cab, then Kelly walked into the bedroom, laying down face down to the bed, and cried too.

A few minutes later she heard the front door open and close, and the house got more quiet than it had ever been.

And Kelly knew. Sometimes, there are no happy endings.

_The end._


End file.
